Guardians of Darkness
by dragonwrangler
Summary: A name has appeared twice on the Kiseki the catalogue of the dead the name of a Pharaoh who died three millennia ago and is now once again amongst the living and the Guardians of Death want to know why. YuGiOh Yami no Matsuei crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Title**- Guardians of Darkness (Yu-Gi-Oh/Yami no Matsuei crossover)  
**Copyright**- Revised version © September 4, 2006 by dragonwrangler  
**Summary**- A name has appeared twice on the Kiseki- the catalogue of the dead; the name of a Pharaoh who died three millennia ago and is now once again amongst the living- and the Guardians of Death want to know why.  
**Warnings**- WIP (Updates usually run approximately a month and a half apart on my chaptered stories), cross-over, yaoi, language, sexual situations, implied rape scene  
**Rating**- M  
**Main Pairing**- Seto Kaiba/Atemu, Yugi Mutou/Ryou Bakura (may be added to later)  
**Disclaimer**- Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi. Yami no Matsuei is the intellectual property of Yoko Matsushita. Only the story is mine and it has been written for entertainment purposes only.

_Italics-_ Conversation over a mental link.

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter One- Just Another Day at the Office

It was obvious to Asato Tsuzuki, as he stepped into the Chief's office, this meeting was going to be far from ordinary.

Although, now that he thought about it, it wasn't as if any meeting he had since becoming a Shinigami, a Guardian of Death, could be considered normal.

The two Gushoshin brothers, the chief librarians and data collectors for the Judgment Bureau, were already hovering over the Chief's desk, feathers flying as arms were waved about to punctuate a comment, one of them occasionally dropping down to type away furiously on a laptop that was now perched on the edge of the desk.

Standing behind the Chief, who was leaning far back into his chair to avoid the occasional swing of a short arm, Tsuzuki saw his former partner Seiichiro Tatsumi, now the Bureau's secretary, flip back pages on his clipboard, frowning as he wrote something down.

That was a bad omen. Tsuzuki had learned to connect that frown with a starvation budget for his assignments.

Which meant he would not have enough to treat himself to a piece of apple pie, damn it.

Tsuzuki found himself already dreading this assignment.

Moving to the opposite side of the room Tsuzuki joined Yutaka Watari, the Bureau's resident scientist, where he sat perched on a stool by the back window. Watari was watching the scene playing out at the desk- his little owl 003 watching from her spot on his left shoulder- with amusement clearly visible in his orange colored eyes.

"What's going on?"

Watari shrugged and answered without turning his head. "I don't know. They were at it when I got here a few minutes ago."

Tsuzuki dropped into a chair and also watched the commotion as his current partner, Hisoka, slipped in. Hisoka stopped just inside the door, shifting slightly toward the back of the room, a look of confusion momentarily creasing his young features. A hand went up to rub his forehead as he walked over and settled into the chair next to Tsuzuki.

"Are you all right?" Tsuzuki asked quietly. The slightly pained expression that had entered the teen's emerald eyes was one Tsuzuki had begun to recognize as his partner's empathic abilities kicking in.

Hisoka shook his head. "I'm fine. Why is everyone so upset?"

"I haven't a clue." Watari answered brightly. "I don't think they even know we're here." Watari passed a folder over to Tsuzuki, again without looking away from the group at the desk. "I think it has something to do with this. It was sitting on the chair and I haven't had a chance to look at it."

Curious, Tsuzuki flipped the manila folder open, Hisoka leaning over to look. A series of photos were clipped to a typed summons form with the name 'Atemu' in bold print across the top. Beneath the summons were several other summons forms, one of which appeared to be typed in Arabic, and copies from the Kiseki, the catalogue of the dead, with the same name and a date that placed the time of death at three thousand years ago. Another copy from the Kiseki with the name Atemu had a date from a month ago. It all made for an abnormally thick file.

Tsuzuki was more than a little surprised when he realized the name at the top of each of the foreign summons form were also listed as Atemu. It was odd that so many people with the same name were being summoned at the same time. He couldn't remember that ever happening before in his seventy years in the department. He wondered what supernatural event caused that. And what did it have to do with a death from three thousand years ago?

One of the Gushoshin brothers, waving a sheet of paper in the air and raising his voice enough for Tsuzuki to make out the words, said heatedly, "The problem is, this Atemu is already on the Kiseki, he can't be on it twice! According to our records, which are never wrong, he died three thousand years ago…"

"Wait, you're saying all these summons are for the same person?" Tsuzuki exclaimed, straightening up in his seat in surprise, which had the unfortunate side effect of scattering the file in his lap out across the floor. The Gushoshin swung around and nailed Tsuzuki with a look as Hisoka hissed automatically, "Don't interrupt, it's rude!" giving Tsuzuki the same look as the Gushoshin as he helped grab the papers and photos.

Tsuzuki sank back into his chair, hugging the now disorganized file to his chest, and blushed under the visual onslaught being directed his way. "Sorry."

Giving a slight huff of annoyance, the Gushoshin continued. "He died but his soul was allowed to remain in the real world to finish what he had started. But once he did, he decided not to pass on. That's not his decision to make!", he said as he turned in agitation toward the Chief. "It's wreaking havoc with the records!"

"And on top of that, since he now has a new body, it puts him a second time on the Kiseki!"

"Wait, if this Atemu is a spirit he has to possess someone else to remain anchored to the real world, correct?" Hisoka asked, as he scanned the summons form he had picked up from the floor. "That would mean he isn't really on the list twice."

"That would be true, if it was a possession, but it is his own body, it simply appeared out of nowhere." the other Gushoshin said in a much calmer, but no less agitated, tone of voice. Consulting his laptop, he added, "He was sharing the body of an individual named Yugi Motou from the city of Domino. From what the Judgment Bureau in Egypt told us, Atemu was released from his bonds by this Motou, after which Atemu's soul was expected to go on to its rest."

"Apparently, something went wrong."

Watari frowned, curiosity written all over his face as he looked down absently at the papers sticking out of Tsuzuki's embrace. "Wait, Egypt? Why are they involved?" His eyes suddenly widened as he reached out to yank one of the photo out of Tsuzuki's arms and said, pointing to a tall young man wearing a white trench coat who stood looking down at a shorter man with tri-colored hair, "And isn't this Seto Kaiba?"

"Who?" Tsuzuki asked, completely confused.

"Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp." Watari looked at him in astonishment. "Even you must have heard of him?" Watari jumped off his stool in his excitement as he exclaimed, the hand holding the photo waving it through the air, his owl 003 echoing his movements with one wing, "Seto Kaiba designed the world's first hand held mass market holographic system. It's absolutely incredible! I've wanted to get my hands on one ever since they hit the market! Its elegance is beyond description, its streamlined form is a marvel of efficiency, it's programming…"

"Watari." Tatsumi snapped, easily breaking through the excited scientist's dialogue.

Watari froze.

"You can't have one. It is not in the budget." Tatsumi stated coldly.

Tsuzuki watched Watari's face crumple in disappointment as he protested, "But…if it has something to do with the case…"

Tatsumi simply stared the scientist back down into his chair.

Chief Konoe rubbed his forehead as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk. "The soul in question belongs to an Egyptian Pharaoh named Atemu who sacrificed himself three thousand years ago to seal away a demon called Zork Nechrophades. The Pharaoh's soul was to remain bound to this world until he was able to completely banish the demon. Once that was done his host was to return his soul to his tomb in the Valley of the Kings and free him so that he could continue on to the next world but that didn't happen."

"Which is when the Egypt branch got involved. However they won't touch him and have refused to summon him to trial. They have been moving to petition EnmaDaiOh to have his name removed from the Kiseki, insisting that he has the right to finish off his natural life now that he has a body again."

"Can they do that, refuse to summon him?" Hisoka asked, surprised.

Tsuzuki watched the Chief shake his head in annoyance. "Technically, no, but the entire branch refused to summon him while he was in Egypt. Now he's in Japan, which drops this mess into my lap."

Watari pointed at the photo in his hand. "But how is Seto Kaiba connected to a three thousand year old Pharaoh?"

"From the files we were sent, Seto Kaiba is the reincarnation of Atemu's High Priest. The one standing next to him in the photo is Atemu."

"So, what is it you want us to do?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Your job is to bring him in so we can ascertain what exactly went wrong during the transfer of Atemu's soul from his host to the otherworld." Tatsumi answered for the Chief. As he glared at Tsuzuki- the overhead lights flashing menacingly across the lens of his glasses- he adding sharply, "And try to keep the damage down this time Tsuzuki. At the rate you're going this year, you'll need to work for free for the next ninety years to pay off everything you owe the Bureau."  
-------------------------------------

The focus of the Judgment Bureau Summons Section meeting was currently curled up naked on a couch with a grin on his face, using the armrest as a pillow, as he watched his lover pace a groove down the center of the beige wall to wall carpeting that had been used to cover the floor in the home office. Seto glared at him without once breaking his stride- both physically and verbally- as he dressed down the employee who had been stupid enough to call the home number.

Atemu found himself staring once again in fascination at the trim, powerful form stalking back and forth across the room. They had spent just enough time in Egypt that Seto now had an even tan across his body and Atemu was smugly proud of the fact he was the reason the tan covered the CEO from head to foot.

Within a few hours of stepping out of the tomb, Seto had purchase a place in Egypt so they could get properly reacquainted with one another without having to wait until they return home. They hadn't bothered much with clothes during that time.

Truthfully, they hadn't bothered much with them since getting back to Japan either.

Work had not been the reason for them being in the office, it had simply been the first room they had hit upon when they began fooling around after getting dressed. Unfortunately, being in the office, and having forgotten to disable the phone before they started, meant Seto could not ignore it when it rang. Atemu continued to watch Seto on the phone as he managed to avoid tripping over the clothing scattered across the floor as he spoke.

The tirade continued for another ten minutes before Seto slammed the phone back into it's cradle and yanked the wireless connection out. After slamming that on the desk Seto stalked over to the couch and said, as he attempted to skewer Atemu with a glare from his sapphire eyes, "I suggest you move over, Atemu."

Atemu did no such thing. He had long ago become immune to that look. "Why would I want you sitting next to me when all you're going to do is rant?"

Seto crossed his arms, his glare intensifying. "If you don't move your ass, Atemu, I'm going to pick you up and throw you on the floor."

Giving Seto a smirk, Atemu asked, "And then what?"

Eyes shimmering with an equal amount of lust and mischief, Seto growled, "Then I'll pin you to the floor and fuck you till you're senseless."

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Atemu said, "Oh, real romantic. And you think that will make you feel better?"

A devilish grin crossed Seto's face, "Oh, I'd have to say yes."

"You do know you just did that, Seto."

"If I had fucked you senseless, you wouldn't be arguing with me right now."

Atemu had to laugh at that. "This is true. However I doubt you have the stamina to carry out that threat."

Seto grabbed Atemu, dragged him to the floor and pinned him down. "Why don't we find out, hmm?", he said as he brought his lips down to Atemu's. Before it could become a proper kiss, though, a voice yelled, "Seto!"

"Fuck." Atemu muttered as he dropped his head to the floor.

"I'm trying to, damn it." Seto growled as he rose up onto his knees. "Mokuba, this better be good!"

"Sorry! How can you two still be at it! Shit, big brother." Mokuba yelled through the door. "Is it safe to come in?"

"NO!" both Seto and Atemu yelled back in unison.

"Well, Atemu needs to take this call. It's Yugi's grandfather and he's trying to figure out where Yugi is. Yugi left before he got up yesterday without leaving a note and no one's seen him"

Atemu surged out from under Seto and grabbed the phone Mokuba held into the room. As he brought the phone up to his ear, Atemu flung open the link he still shared with Yugi even after gaining his own body, a link he had kept tightly shut to spare Yugi any feedback from all the activities he and Seto had been engaged in since they had returned from Egypt. Saying quickly into the phone, "Just a minute, grandpa, I'm checking on him." Atemu touched Yugi's mind.

_Is something wrong, Atemu?_ Yugi asked drowsily.

_Where are you, partner?_

A slight sense of nervousness leaked into the drowsy feeling Atemu was getting from Yugi as he answered, _Um… I'm with Ryou right now._ As Yugi grew more aware of the link, Atemu began receiving a few other emotions that were quickly dampened down by Yugi.

A smile spread across Atemu's face at what he was sensing. Cutting back slightly on the link, he said into the phone, "Grandpa?"

"I take it Yugi's all right?" Yugi's grandfather asked hopefully.

Atemu chuckled and knew Yugi's grandfather was also going to be amused. "He says he's with Ryou and he's being secretive about it."

"Ho, I'm sure he is. That would explain Joey's expression after he called over there this morning." Laughter echoed down the line as Grandpa added, "Well then, have him call me whenever he can tear himself free."

"I will." Clicking off the phone, Atemu peeked around the door as he handed it back to Seto's grinning brother.

"It might be best if you buried that for now." Atemu said.

"You know, you two are a really bad influence. You're just corrupting people left and right."

"I catch you doing anything like this before your thirty, Mokuba, and you're grounded for life!" Seto shouted automatically.

"You'll have to catch me first, big brother!" Mokuba shouted back as he turned around with a wave.

Shutting the door, giving Seto a little shake of the head at his curious expression, Atemu turned his attention back to the link.

_You told Grandpa where I was, didn't you?_ Yugi asked anxiously.

_Partner, did you leave him a note?_

_Well, no, it was kinda sudden._

Feeling a smirk slip across his face, Atemu asked, _Do you know what day it is?_

_Um…_ Yugi's attention turned away from the link a moment and then returned sheepishly. _Oh, right. I should call, shouldn't I._

_Yes you should. Forgive me for interrupting you, partner. I'll let you get back to your fun._ Atemu broke the link and looked up at an amused Seto.

"Yugi got laid?"

Atemu nodded with a quiet laugh. "I think I just woke him up too. It was probably not how he was planning on starting the day."

"We are a bad influence aren't we." Seto said shamelessly as he bent down to brush his lips against Atemu's.

"Absolutely," Atemu answered as he pressed their lips together. Feeling Seto's lips part slightly, Atemu opened his own, enjoying the taste of Seto as he listened to the snick of the lock on the door and the bottle of lube hitting the floor with a dull thump. Atemu pulled back slightly to murmur, "We're going to need more locks you know."

"I'll get someone on it tomorrow. Now shut up so I can answer your challenge."

"My challenge?" Atemu managed to gasp out as Seto began to work on a sensitive spot along his collarbone.

"Whether I had the stamina to fuck you senseless."

"Ah, that challenge."

-------------------------------------------------

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Unexpected Meetings

Yugi Motou leaned back to rinse the shampoo out of his hair, enjoying the feel of the hot water flowing down his body that was beginning to loosen the slightly stiff muscles in his back. He was still a touch bemused by what had happened between him and Ryou and the fact he was the one who started it.

They had simply been catching up with one another, sitting on the couch in Ryou's new apartment, when Yugi had the sudden urge to kiss his white haired friend. He had lost track of what was being said as he looked into expressive brown eyes and had reached out, placing his hands on Ryou's face as he gently brought their lips together. Yugi felt himself smile, a little embarrassed. He wasn't exactly sure which of them had moved things on to the bedroom after that.

Reaching out of the shower, Yugi grabbed a towel and wiped the water off his face. He had a suspision some of his impulsiveness was simply caused by residue emotions leaking down the link he still had with Atemu. He wasn't going to complain though. He willingly admitted to himself he'd had feelings for his friend for a while now but had never figured out how to ask Ryou if he might have the same feelings for him.

He certainly knew the answer to that question now.

Glancing out into the bedroom as he stepped from the shower, Yugi caught sight of Ryou sitting on the edge of the bed, slightly hunched over with a blanket wrapped loosely around his shoulders. He had a pained expression on his face, his long white hair not quite hiding the soft brown eyes that were wide and staring.

Yugi felt a stab of worry shoot though him. Technically this had been the first time for both of them but after letting Atemu- at that time still the nameless spirit trapped within the Millennium Puzzle- borrow his body so he could have sex with Kaiba one time, and having to deal with the feedback from the other times, Yugi guessed he might have be a little more prepared for everything than Ryou.

"Are you feeling all right?" Yugi asked softly as he stepped up to the bed, holding the towel around his waist.

Glazed eyes blinked once before slowly coming to focus on Yugi. A blush spread across Ryou's face as he answered in a slightly strangled voice, "He's explaining to me the scoring system he used to rate how well I did in bed last night."

Yugi bit down a smile. He had no trouble figuring out who 'he' was, since he couldn't imagine Bakura- the spirit of the Thief King that existed in the Millennium Ring and shared Ryou's body in the same way Atemu had shared his- being anywhere near as discreet about what interested him as Atemu was. "Actually I'm surprised he didn't ask you if he could join us." he said.

An annoyed look replaced the pained one. "He did, several times as a matter of fact." Rolling his eyes he added, "And he wants you to know he was suitably impressed by your performance."

Unable to hold back a laugh, though he could feel his cheeks beginning to burn, Yugi replied, "Um, tell him thanks, I guess."

Ryou fell backwards and rubbed his eyes, drawing his legs up as Yugi sat down beside him. Putting the towel on his head to dry his hair a little more, Yugi listened to Ryou say, "You're lucky you had Atemu to deal with."

Glancing through the towel Yugi pointed out, "Did you not see what happened with Atemu and Kaiba after the Ceremonial Duel? Even knowing how to block Atemu didn't help any that time."

"Yeah but it's not as if they've done that before. Well, in this life at least." Ryou shook his head and sighed. "Bakura happily filled me in on his version of their relationship in the past."

Yugi shook his head. "Actually, they've been doing stuff like that for about a year and a half." Going back to scrubbing his hair with the towel, he admitted, "It started in our last year of high school. I let Atemu borrow my body one time cause it was getting to the point even I was being affected by his feelings for Kaiba." Yugi gave a slightly nervous laugh. "That's how Atemu got his name back- Kaiba called him that while they were having sex." Yugi shrugged. "All the other times they were together Atemu was using a body he made with shadow magic. And they've been together a lot."

Yugi was startled when Ryou suddenly sat up, his voice abruptly harder and deeper as he snapped, "Pharaoh had a body _before _the Duel?"

Scrambling off the bed, Yugi threw the towel around his waist again and shouted in irritation, "Bakura!"

The spirit, now in control of his host's body, rolled his eyes, "Pfft. A little late. As if I don't already have that view burned into my head." Eyes narrowing the Thief King started to ask, "And how exactly did Pharaoh pull…"

The expression on Ryou's face froze for a moment before the slightly exasperated host got control back from the spirit. "Sorry about that. He got a little excited there, I couldn't hold him back."

"That's all right." Yugi replied, and then sighed as he looked at the clock by the bed. "I really should be going."

Ryou smiled and asked, blushing slightly as he glanced away, "Will you be stopping by after class?"

Letting the towel drop to the floor, Yugi grinned as he gently turned Ryou's head so he could look him in the eyes. Kissing him firmly on the lips, Yugi then pulled back to say, "Of course I will. But I certainly wouldn't mind missing my first class if I had a good reason to."

Ryou gladly gave him a good reason to miss the first class of the day.

----------------------------------------------

"Burger World, yes!"

Rolling his eyes as he reached out to snag the back of Tsuzuki's black jacket, Hisoka Kurosaki wondered how it was he ended up the adult in this partnership.

"But I'm hungry, Hisoka." Tsuzuki whined as Hisoka dragged him away from the burger joint.

Hisoka shook his head as he kept a firm grip on the taller man. "You just ate." he pointed out.

"Two hours ago!"

"You can eat later; we have work to do, remember?"

"Awww." Tsuzuki pouted as he stuck his hands into the pockets of his long jacket to keep it from flaring out in the wind. Hisoka watched his partner out of the corner of his eye, a little relieved to see this seemingly carefree part of Tsuzuki's personality was still intact- as irritating as it might be.

Tsuzuki seemed to have fully recovered from the terrible events that had played out in Kyoto a month ago; it was almost as if they had not affected him at all. Still, Hisoka had been more than nervous when Chief Konoe handed them this assignment. He knew in his head that the best thing for Tsuzuki right now was to have something to occupy his mind, to help him put behind what had happened to him. But the fact the older man had attempted to commit suicide- had purposely summoned the one Shikigami that answered his call and had the ability to end his immortal existence forever- had frightened the young Guardian of Death more than he wanted to admit.

The look on Tsuzuki's face in the center of the inferno of black flames the dragon Touda had created, the heartbreaking cry to end it all, still echoed through his memories.

Dragging his thoughts back to the present, Hisoka looked down at his map of Domino and asked curiously, "What are we going to do when we get to Kaiba Corp?"

"Get something to eat." Tsuzuki answered with a grin, amethyst eyes sparkling impishly.

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka said with a sigh, though he could feel a slight smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

Tsuzuki reached up to comb a lock of dark hair out of his eyes with his fingers as he spoke in a much more serious tone. "We'll just find a quiet place to sit and listen. Should be easy enough to find a spot."

"Why are we doing that at Kaiba Corp? I thought the Chief wanted us to bring in this Atemu."

Tsuzuki shook his head. "Not just that. The department wants to know how all this happened. Just dragging him to Meifu isn't going to get us any closer to answering that." Glancing around at the people rushing by them, people that had no idea that they were even there, he added, "And considering the situation there is the possibility that one of them could see us. If we went directly to the Kaiba mansion we might not find out what we need."

As they stepped into view of their destination, Hisoka found himself stopping in surprise at the sight spreading out before him.

The open area stretching out from the building was austere but managed to avoid being cold and harsh. The KC logo, set in contrasting colors in the stone pavers that covered the ground in front of the building, broke up the large white expanse, while several lines of pine trees, along with bands of neatly trimmed evergreen bushes, lent warmth and softness to the view.

But what had brought Hisoka to a halt was the sight of the three white dragons rising up defiantly on individual pedestals before the series of short, shallow concrete steps rising up to the main entrance of the glass and steel building that was Kaiba Corp.

The dragons almost looked as real as one of Tsuzuki's Shikigami.

"Wow." Tsuzuki breathed as he stopped next to Hisoka.

"I suppose they have something to do with that card game Watari mentioned Kaiba was involved with." Hisoka said, remembering the report Watari had written up for them- a report he was sure Tsuzuki hadn't bothered to read- as he folded the map and stuck it in the back pocket of his jeans.

Tsuzuki wandered over to the closest statue, reaching up with almost childish delight to touch the dragon. Hisoka could easily understand Tsuzuki's instant fascination with the statues; several of the shikigami Tsuzuki was able to summon were dragons. As his partner stood entranced by the figure, Hisoka glanced around to see if there was somewhere they could sit and wait, only to find himself watching a black limousine pull up to the barriers that kept vehicular traffic from crossing the plaza. Two figures climbed out and began making their way towards the building.

Hisoka was startled when he realized they were Seto Kaiba and Atemu.

And even more surprised when he realized they could obviously see them.

Tsuzuki had been right.

A look of approval seemed to pass over the CEO's stern face as he regarded Tsuzuki, who was oblivious to the two approaching until Hisoka reached over to tap him on the arm.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked, a little confused as he pulled his attention away from the dragon.

Hisoka nodded to the two who were now standing behind Tsuzuki.

"I take it you like dragons?" Atemu asked with amusement clear in his crimson eyes.

Taken aback, Tsuzuki nodded. "I have a serious weakness for them, yes." he admitted. Glancing up he continued, "They almost look as if they were carved from life."

"In a way they were." Seto Kaiba said, a note of fondness in his voice as he too looked up at the dragon for a moment. Finally focusing back on Tsuzuki, Kaiba asked curiously, sharp blue eyes narrowing slightly. "Are you a duelist?"

"A duelist? Umm, no sorry. I'm not very good at card games." Tsuzuki answered before smiling, a little embarrassed.

"Hn." Turning to Atemu- who had watched the exchange with an indulgent look on his face- the CEO reached out to rest a hand on the shorter man's back as he said, "Ready."

Atemu nodded and allowed Kaiba to guide him toward the entrance.

As the two men disappeared into Kaiba Corp., Hisoka leaned over to Tsuzuki. "They aren't what I expected."

Tsuzuki shook his head. "No, they aren't." He regarded the dragon as he added to himself, "I wonder what he meant."

"What he meant?"

Nodding, his partner answered quietly, "He spoke as if they were real." Shaking his head as if to clear it, Tsuzuki took a deep breath and abruptly smiled a little to brightly for Hisoka state of mind.

Frowning, Hisoka turned to see what had distracted his partner this time and saw the sweets shop set on the corner of the building across the street.

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka growled at his partner's rapidly repeating back.

Walking backwards a few steps, Tsuzuki said happily, "They have seats!"

Hisoka sighed, looked at the sky in defeat, then followed his partner with a scowl firmly in place.

Tatsumi was going to kill them both when he got the bill for this.

-----------------------------------------

Yugi shifted the strap of his backpack slightly to even out it's weight as he hurried down the hall and out into the afternoon sun, heading for the sprawling parking lot near the liberal arts building.

Passing between buildings, Yugi found his thoughts wandering to Ryou again. He had no idea how he had managed to keep his mind from doing that during class, but now that he was heading back to the apartment, he found himself unable to stop them from filling his head.

It was certainly a nice subject to think about.

The memories of the events in Egypt were still clear in Yugi's mind, and he could still feel his surprise when they found Ryou in the tomb after they had returned from the memory world that had held Atemu's past. He should not have been though since they had needed all seven of the items to open the door to the memory world and Ryou was the holder of the Millennium Ring.

Still, Yugi had been even more surprised when Ryou decided to return to Japan with the rest of them instead of joining his father at the dig he was working on. Surprised and relieved. He had been prepared to set the spirit within the Millennium Puzzle free, to let Atemu go on to the afterlife but he had no idea how he was going to deal with such a huge loss. Ryou had been the only one of his friend who truly understood what he was going through and had given him the support he needed to beat the spirit in the Ceremonial Duel that had, in the end, set them both free.

Yugi knew Kaiba would have understood as well, but the CEO's relationship with the former pharaoh was considerably different from the one he had with Atemu.

What had not been a surprise to Yugi was Kaiba reaching Atemu first when he had reappeared in his own body, though apparently it had been a bit of a shock to everyone else. Especially once the two of them had crashed to the floor in a tangled heap and had pretty much started sucking each others face off.

That memory still brought a grin to Yugi's face.

As he dodged the students racing to get to their next class or to get out, Yugi decided to cut across the lawn to get to his car. Taking a moment to slow his pace so he could soak in some of the sun's warmth, his eyes were suddenly drawn to a figure standing in the shadow of a lone tree sitting at the edge of the wide lawn.

The man was tall, dressed in a long stylish white jacket trimmed with grey piping and several artistically placed belts and silver buckles adorning it. Silvery hair brushed the high collar and obscured one eye and for just a moment, all Yugi's mind could think of was Pegasus, the creator of the modern version of Duel Monsters. However, the eye that was covered was opposite the one Pegasus had replaced with the Millennium Eye. And yet, the smile the man was directing in his direction definitely had that same predatory edge Pegasus always seemed to have.

Yugi glanced away quickly, shaking his head as he laughed nervously to himself. Pegasus was hardly a threat these days, not after having the Millennium Eye ripped out by the Thief King- who had still been under the influence of the dark god Zork at the time. Yugi knew he was just letting his imagination run away with itself. Still, curiosity getting the better of him, he looked back over his shoulder, only to find the man was nowhere in sight.

Confused, Yugi suddenly stopped, scanning the open ground that separated the buildings of the college from the parking lot. He didn't understand how the man could have completely disappeared in the few seconds he had looked away but he was not going to think too hard on it.

It wasn't as if he had to worry about anyone like Pegasus anymore now they had defeated Zork and buried all the evil from Atemu's past.

Chuckling at his nervousness, Yugi turned, only to feel as if his heart had stopped when he found the strange man standing right in front of him. Stunned, Yugi could only stare up as the man said in a warm, cultured voice, "Well Mr. Motou, you proved to be much easier to find than I would have thought. I suppose that is for the best though."

As the man reach out for him, while he remained inexplicably frozen in place, Yugi could only watch in confusion as his entire world suddenly went black.

---------------------------------

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Guardians of Darkness

Chapter copyright © November 1, 2006 by dragonwrangler

**Warning**- Implied rape scene this chapter

Chapter Three- Introductions

Seto glanced up as Atemu stepped into his office. Seeing the grin and the slightly mussed up hair and clothes, it was obvious to the tired CEO Pharaoh had enjoyed himself. Turning his attention back to his computer to close up the last of the days work Seto inquired, "I take it the new Duel Disk passed inspection?"

"Definitely." Seto watched Atemu out of the corner of his eye as he dropped into a sprawl on the new couch that had been delivered earlier in the day. "Quite an impressive opponent you've built." Atemu commented as he combed fingers through slightly limp blond bangs.

Seto felt a grimace cross his face as he continued closing windows on his screen, a little embarrassed as he remembered why he had created the Duel Machine in the first place. "It had to be." he admitted. "I used it to figure out scenarios to beat you with."

"Tried to beat me with." Atemu pointed out with a smirk.

Seto rolled his eyes as he finally shut down the computer. Standing to stretch a few kinks out he said, "Had to rebuild it from scratch after Battle City."

Atemu raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why?"

"I tested the god card Obelisk on it. Wasn't much left after that."

Atemu laughed. "No there wouldn't be." A puzzled frown crossed the smaller duelist's face. "I thought you decided to put your deck aside after Battle City to build KaibaLand. Why did you rebuild it?"

Walking over to the couch to sit beside Atemu, Seto rubbed his sore eyes as he answered "To test the new system at KaibaLand. That way I would be sure it could handle anything that popped up." He made a face. "Anything that did not have magic connected to it at least."

Leaning against him Atemu asked in amazement, "When did you have time to update the Duel Disk while we were in Egypt?" Smirking up at him, he said, "I was with you the whole time, I don't remember seeing you work on anything."

Smirking back, Seto answered, "Usually after you had passed out. Gave me a few hours before you woke up asking for more to get some work done."

A low chuckle slipped out of Atemu. "Ah, I see." Glancing around he asked, "Are you almost done here?"

Raising an eyebrow, Seto responded, "Almost. Just a few things left to do, one of which is checking the R&D department to see what kind of damage you did before we head home. I'm sure you've generated a bit of work for them while you were playing."

"Well, maybe a little." Atemu admitted. They sat in silence a few moments before Atemu pointed out, "You need to actually move to go down there, Seto."

Seto gave Atemu a look. "I said there were a few things I need to do." He pulled Atemu into his lap as he added, "I still need to test out how comfortable this new couch is."

Atemu managed an "Ah." before Seto pressed their lips together, making coherent speech difficult for them both.

-----------------------------------------------------

Muraki sat patiently beside his guest, watching the slow rise and fall of the young man's chest as he lay unconscious on the narrow bed. The youth's head was turned away but long experience told Muraki he was about to awaken.

Arms twitched slightly, pulling against the restraints that bound him to the headboard, hands curling into fists as amethyst eyes snapped open.

Rising to his feet, Muraki stepped into the youth's line of sight, smiling gently at the confusion washing across fine-boned features. He was not surprised by the lack of recognition- he had expected a slight loss of short term memory. However the sight of those eyes was still enough to slow Muraki's approach for a moment.

Attempting to catch this Yugi Motou while doing as little damage as possible, Muraki had been surprisingly unprepared when the youth first turned, revealing those unusual eyes. He had studied several photos of Yugi Motou that had been taken at some of the public duels the youth had participated in and had been expecting to see the crimson eyes that had been easily visible in those photos. Muraki could still feel the amazement that had washed over him when he instead found himself watched by eyes as deep an amethyst as his grandfather's former patient, Asato Tsuzuki. And he knew from the notes his grandfather had written over seventy years ago that Tsuzuki had been anything but human- even before he committed suicide and became one of the Shinigami.

Intriguing.

Finally stepping up to the side of the bed, Muraki asked softly, "How are you feeling, Mr. Motou?"

His guest frowned as he tried to move his legs, which were also restrained. "I suppose that depends on why I'm tied up.", he answered in a curious tone. He attempted to lift his head to glance down toward his feet. Muraki watched the frown deepen as he took in the blanket that covered his naked body from the waist down.

Well, Muraki thought, interesting that your first reaction is not fear, Mr. Motou.

"I do apologize for the restraints; I'm sure they are not entirely comfortable, but I felt them necessary for my protection."

"Your protection? Why is that?"

"You are unlikely to damage yourself in some foolish attempt to escape this way." Muraki sat down on the edge of the bed by the youth's hip, placing a hand on his other side as he leaned closer to study those interesting eyes. "And as long as you are alive, the less likely your twin will be to cause me harm."

The boy's eyes flared in anger. "What do you want with him?"

"Nothing much. I simply wish to speak to him." Muraki glanced down at the body below him, noticing muscles straining as the youth tried to test his restraints without drawing attention to the action. "I have heard many interesting things about your twin. His presence has sent Meifu into a…" Looking back up to his guest's face Muraki saw the youth's attention had strayed. The eyes were half closed, and what little Muraki could see of the irises, it appeared as if his guest had turned inward and was listening to another conversation.

Raising an eyebrow, Muraki's smile deepened. Finding his curiosity about his guest growing he placed two fingertips lightly over the youth's chest, tracing patterns across the alabaster skin as he waited for the youth to return. He brushed them across the now relaxed muscles of the youth's abdomen, then up to circle around a nipple, before running it across to trace a matching circle around the other.

As he let his fingers tips brush lightly over the nipple itself, Muraki heard a sharp intake of breath, the youth's chest rising sharply as if only now aware of what was happening. He was surprised it took his guest even that long to notice.

"I must say, Mr. Motou", Muraki said as his fingers continued to stroke patterns across the exposed skin, "there are not many whose attention I am unable to keep focused on me." His guest tried to shift his body away from the wandering touch but held himself still when the fingers ran along the edge of the blanket covering him. "You wouldn't happen to be related to a Mr. Tsuzuki by any chance now, would you. I sometimes find that his attention will wander just as yours does. And his eyes are the same wonderfully unique color as your own."

"You think I'd tell you even if I did?", the youth snapped defiantly, even as the fear began to shimmer in his eyes.

"And here I thought I would be bored waiting until I contacted your twin." Muraki shifted slightly so he could touch his guest with both hands, slipping them below the blanket, running his thumb just inside the ridge of the hip and continuing down. "I'm interested to see how long I am able to keep your attention."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hmm, such harsh language, Mr. Motou. It hardly suits one such as you." Muraki flicked the blanket to the end of the bed, illicit a low moan out of the youth. Meeting his gaze Muraki found his guest's eyes had widened as a blush blossomed across his cheeks.

Again, Muraki was impressed with the responses he was receiving. Most would have been in the first stages of terror or at least fighting against the restraints. This one was simply showing signs of fear and embarrassment, and an elevated pulse from his body's response to the unwanted but obvious arousal the touch was producing.

What is it that keeps you from the edge of panic, Yugi Motou?

"And let me apologize for not introducing myself. I am Dr. Kazutaka Muraki."

------------------------------------------------

Stepping out of Kaiba Corp into the lowering light of evening, finding himself fascinated by the play of red sunlight as it tinted the trees and buildings that were standing out against the storm clouds that had begun to gather, Atemu was suddenly distracted by a sensation rushing across his bond with Yugi. Stopping in the center of the open space before the building, standing on the edge of the large K tiled into the plaza, Atemu was aware of Seto stopping to turn towards him but ignored the CEO for the moment as he tried to catch the whisper that had brushed across his bond with Yugi.

_Atemu?_

Atemu was confused by the feel of Yugi's contact. There had been something off in the touch, a slight dampening of sensations, though having blocked the link through mutual consent he guessed that was to be expected.

Blinking a moment, he became aware of Seto standing directly in front of him, a slight frown creasing the CEO's face.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Atemu shook his head and stared absently across the plaza, distantly noting the two they had seen earlier by the Blue Eyes sculpture making their way towards them. He was about to mention them to Seto, suddenly aware of the fact the pair had just walked past the bodyguards by the limo without causing a reaction, when the link flared open, a sense of panic crashing over Atemu's soul.

Without thinking twice, Atemu sent his spirit outward to find his other half.

For a moment, Atemu was disoriented and lost, the whirl of emotions from Yugi overwhelming, but the pull of Yugi's spirit finally guiding Atemu where he needed to be.

Standing on the soul plain for the first time since gaining his own body, Atemu found Yugi naked and down on his knees, his arms wrapped around himself as he doubled over, his head almost touching the non existent ground. Dropping down beside him, drawing Yugi's shivering form close, Atemu breathed as he felt Yugi's soul shake, "Partner? What's wrong?"

A whimper slipped from Yugi as he twisted his face up, desperately reaching out to slip his arms around Atemu's neck,, burying his face against Atemu's chest, gripping him in a fierce hug.

"Partner, what is happening to you?" Atemu cried out as he gently stroked Yugi's back, supporting Yugi's quaking body.

"You're in danger, you're being hunted." Yugi gasped, his hands slowly tightening into fists as they reached desperately up into Atemu's hair.

"Yugi, what is wrong?"

A low moan suddenly slipped out of Yugi, a moan of both pleasure and pain as Yugi's entire being shuddered .

"Oh, Yugi." Atemu whispered.

Atemu held Yugi close, burying his face into the crook of Yugi's neck as the barriers they had each built to protect the other fell away, their souls finally one once again. The touch that tormented Yugi became his own, the fear became his own, the strength that laid deep within their hearts flooding out, bringing calm to them both.

_I am here, Yugi; I am with you now_. Atemu murmured into the bond

"I know." Yugi breathed, his fear slipping down to a manageable level as he snuggled close to Atemu. Sensing Yugi pull his awareness away from what was happening to his body, Atemu waited a moment before asking, "Where are you?"

"I don't know." Yugi eventually replied.

Keeping a firm grip on his anger, not wishing to upset Yugi, Atemu asked carefully, "Who is doing this to you?"

"He said his name was Dr. Muraki. He said he would be contacting you. I don't think…" Yugi's thoughts wandered for a moment, his form shaking as his spirit slipped back into contact with his body.

Atemu followed Yugi and found the shame that stopped Yugi from continuing. "Forgive me, Yugi." he whispered, anguish coloring his anger.

Yugi was silent, his spirit slowly dragging itself back in line with Atemu's before saying carefully, "He believes you won't hurt him if he keeps me alive."

Fury flashed through Atemu. "And he thinks I will not harm him for this?" he shouted. Sensing Yugi wincing slightly at the emotions spilling out, Atemu clamped down on his anger before he continued. "Did he say anything else?" he asked.

"No." Atemu felt Yugi frown slightly before adding tentatively, "I reminded him of someone named Tsuzuki. He said he had eyes that were the same color as mine."

Atemu stiffened, suddenly remembering the amythyst eyes of the taller of the two by the Blue Eyes sculpture this morning. Yugi shifted and Atemu looked down into wide, questioning eyes. "Does that mean something to you?"

Thoughtfully, Atemu responded, "Possibly."

"Maybe this Tsuzuki can help." Yugi said softly as he settled back into the embrace.

Staring across the soul plain, Atemu responded, "We will see."

Yugi clung to him a moment longer before suddenly pushing back slightly. Still able to sense Yugi's physical reactions, which had not abated, Atemu stated sharply, 'I won't leave you like this, Yugi."

Yugi forced a slight smile as he answered, "You won't be. You're always with me." For a moment, he looked away to whisper, "I guess I just forgot that." Frowning, Yugi's gaze remained focused on the soul plain. Atemu felt Yugi's attention splitting between here and his body before turning back, a fierce and determined look settling over his features. "You need to get somewhere safe." he said . "I won't forgive myself if something happens to you because you're attention is here with me."

"No."

"Atemu, I think he is only playing with me. I don't think he'll go too far."

"You can't be sure of that, Yugi!" Atemu yelled.

"Atemu!" Yugi snapped in a commanding voice, startling them both. "Atemu." Yugi said again, his voice a little softer but just as insistent, "he used magic to get me. You can't fight that kind of attack if you're here." Biting his lower lip he added harshly as he pushed Atemu's soul back towards his unconscious body, "I can get through this but only if I know you are safe, other me!"

Unable to argue with Yugi's indomitable will, Atemu resisted long enough to reach out and wrap Yugi in his arms once more, tears shimmering at the edge of his sight when Yugi desperately returned the embrace. "I will find you, partner. And he will pay for what he's done."

---------------------------------------------

"Atemu!"

Tsuzuki crouched down opposite Seto Kaiba as he cradled the limp form of Atemu in his arms. Tsuzuki had felt a confusing flare of mystical energies just before Atemu had collapsed but quickly realized by the CEO's reactions he might have some idea what had just happened.

Trying to get a sense of Atemu's condition, Tsuzuki automatically reached out only to freeze under the suddenly furious blue-eyed glare Kaiba directed at him. "How the fuck did you get passed the guards!" the CEO snarled even as a Kaiba Corp employee ran up.

"Mr. Kaiba, what..?"

"Call a medical team and remove these two Roland!" Kaiba shouted angrily.

The man seemed confused as he sputtered, "Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba turned the glare on his employee, snapping harshly, "What part did you not understand?"

Snapping to attention the nervous man answered, "The medical team has already been called sir but," he bit his lower lip as he looked around the plaza, "umm… what two are we to remove?"

"What!"

"He can't see us." Slowly settling back on his heels, Tsuzuki added when Kaiba swung around to face him, "We only wish to help."

Kaiba stared silently at Tsuzuki before finally snarling, "Roland, don't let anyone but the team onto the Plaza."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba!" Roland answered before turning to run back to the limo.

Before Tsuzuki could ask the CEO what was going on, Atemu slowly moved his head, opening crimson eyes to look up at the man who held him. Kaiba's focus immediately shifted down and he gently caressed Atemu's face, murmuring softly, "Atemu?"

The crimson eyes slowly blinked before he answered firmly, "I'm all right, love." Atemu turned his head and Tsuzuki found himself under intense scrutiny.

"You are Tsuzuki?" Atemu asked.

Startled, Tsuzuki nodded. "Yes, I am."

The crimson eyes darkened to the color of dried blood as Atemu said in a low, frighteningly dangerous voice-

"Who is Muraki?"


	4. Chapter 4

Guardians of Darkness

Chapter copyright- © November 1, 2006 by dragonwrangler

Chapter Four: Unexpected Reactions

Hisoka involuntarily took several steps backwards as the words "Who is Muraki?" filled the air. Barely able to hear Tsuzuki's answer over the sudden roar of his own harsh breathing, Hisoka yanked up the sleeve of his shirt and stared at the spider web of now visible, pulsing glyphs running up his arm.

Glyphs that covered his body and his soul; glyphs placed there by Muraki himself.

Memory induced panic filled Hisoka as he stared at his arm until Atemu snapped, "What is that?" Startled, Hisoka looked up and found Atemu standing before him, crimson eyes narrow and searching. Before he could even begin to form a response- confused as he began to sense a growing, powerful anger from Atemu- Kaiba stated, "It's a binding spell."

Frowning, Atemu turned his attention to the CEO.

Blue eyes narrowing in thought as he rose to his feet, Kaiba added with a slight shake of his head, "According to Seth's memories, that's what it is."

Scowling now, Atemu glared at the marks a moment before reaching into a pouch at his hip to pull out what appeared to be a playing card.

Emotions Hisoka could not identify slipped off Atemu before he held up the card as if it were a fuda spell and stated in a commanding voice, "I summon you, Dark Magician!"

Hisoka stumbled back and abruptly dropped to a sitting position as a swirl of magic appeared beside Atemu, a tall, purple clad figure holding a long staff in one hand materializing at its center- just like one of Tsuzuki's Shikigami. As he stared at the figure in amazement, Hisoka found himself confused by the relief he sensed from Atemu and the concern the strange figure seemed to have as he looked at his summoner.

Atemu nodded at Hisoka. "What can you tell me about that, Dark Magician?"

Raising an eyebrow as he looked toward him, the Dark Magician answered, "It is a binding spell, my Pharaoh." Frowning as he moved to stand over Hisoka, he added. "I believe it connects him to the spellcaster who placed the marks on him. I would guess from the patterning it also gives the caster some control over him."

Glancing at Tsuzuki for a moment- who was staring at the magician in wide-eyed astonishment- the Dark Magician turned to Atemu with a curious look on his face and asked, "You do realize these two men are dead?"

"What?" both Kaiba and Atemu asked, and looking over at the pair, Hisoka knew the astonishment running through them was no less than his own.

"How do you know that?" Tsuzuki asked, the confusion clear in his voice. .

The magician's sea blue eyes were serious as he reached out a hand to Hisoka. "I have been dead for three thousand years. I have no trouble identifying the signs, even in those who have been dead such a short time as you two." Hisoka tentatively took the man's hand and was startled when he felt a quick touch of magic snap through his mind, boosting his mental shields; blocking off all the unwanted emotions he was beginning to receive from everyone around him. As he stared at the Dark Magician in surprise while he was effortlessly pulled to his feet, a scowl appeared on the man's face. "And it was this spell that killed you, and it did so over an extended period of time, correct?" the magician asked.

"Yes." Hisoka managed to whisper, unnerved by the intensity of the magician's gaze.

"Muraki?" Atemu hissed the question through clenched teeth. For a moment, Hisoka felt an inexplicable fear as he watched Atemu and, glancing quickly at the uneasy look on Tsuzuki's face, he suspected his partner was sensing something odd as well.

"Yes." Tsuzuki answered Atemu in a carefully neutral voice.

Atemu stared at Hisoka a few seconds before stating, "Dark Magician, I want you to protect Yugi until I have dealt with this fool who has taken him."

The magician bowed his head, a grimace crossing over his face. "Forgive me Pharaoh, I cannot." At Atemu's suddenly furious look he added, "I can sense him but unless he summons me I am unable to reach him."

"He is the other half of my soul, the oath that binds you to me also bind you to him!" Atemu growled dangerously, his sudden anger slipping past the shields the Dark Magician had just reinforced, causing Hisoka to cringe in pain.

"Yes it does." the magician answered softly. "But a powerful magic is hiding him, I cannot reach him at this moment." Kneeling down on one knee, bowing his head, he added, "I will accept any punishment you deem appropriate for my failure, my Pharaoh."

Shadows instantly burst up out of the ground, the tendrils quickly encircling the magician. A surprised look on his face, Kaiba reached out for Atemu, snapping angrily, "What the hell…!"

However, before Kaiba could touch Atemu the Dark Magician stated sharply, "He is within his right. Let him do what he feels he must." As Kaiba studied him intensely, the kneeling man added calmly, "Em sen-jay." even as the shadows bound him in place. Kaiba dropped his hand and stepping back with a scowl as Atemu moved close to Mahado.

As the shadows tightened around the Dark Magician- forcing his head up so that he was facing Atemu- Hisoka was hit with a blinding, searing cocktail of emotional pain. Grabbing his head as he tried to straighten out the foreign emotions, Hisoka realized they were all coming from Atemu. Forcing himself to look up, Hisoka found the magician closing his eyes in agony as Atemu stared down at him. Reacting instinctively, Hisoka moved between the two and shouted at Atemu, "Why are you doing this!"

Atemu looked at him, his expression frightening in its calm and pitiless flatness, and yet beneath the surface the chaos of emotions, powerful and breathtaking, continued to slam against Hisoka's mind.

It was almost as if there were two people standing before him, one in heartbreaking pain and one cold and merciless.

Hisoka wanted to run, wanted to be anywhere else but exposed to the storm of pain and anger radiating off the man before him, but he stood his ground as Atemu said, "I gave him an order. If he cannot fulfill that, he is of no use to me."

"So you're torturing him?" Hisoka shouted back in fear and confusion.

Atemu blinked, a puzzled frown slowly slipping over his face. Hisoka could hear the magician's harsh breathing just behind him but he was afraid to turn around, afraid to turn his back on Atemu.

"He has failed…" Atemu said, his voice trailing off.

"When has Mahado ever failed you, Atemu?" Kaiba said quietly.

The words froze Atemu, then suddenly he dropped to his knees, his face going blank, his emotions shutting down so quickly, Hisoka almost crashed to the ground himself. Both Kaiba and Tsuzuki made a move toward Atemu but the magician's voice rasped, 'No, do not touch him yet."

"Why not?" Kaiba asked angrily.

For a moment, the magician did not answer. Glancing back Hisoka watched him climb carefully to his feet and caught the magician's arm when he swayed unsteadily. Shaking his head the magician answered, "Because he needs to recognize the damage he can do now that he is in his own body."

Atemu's gaze slowly tracked up to focus on the Dark Magician. Meeting his gaze, the magician said slowly, "You are truly Horus reborn, my Pharaoh; and you hold ma'at within your hands. You need to remember what that means"

Anger creased Atemu's face as he snarled, "I don't care about ma'at, Mahado! Yugi is in danger- nothing else matters but that."

"You would risk destroying everything around you just to save him?"

Staring up at the magician, Atemu's face slowly crumpled in misery, the anger draining away. "He is my soul." Atemu whispered, curling forward, bracing his forearms on his thighs as he doubled over, shoulders shaking as he began to sob.

This time, the magician did not stop Kaiba from pulling the weeping form into his lap.

"I don't understand." Hisoka said quietly, looking up at the magician.

The magician met his gaze as he answered, "When Yugi freed Pharaoh, it allowed Pharaoh's ka and name to be reunited with his ba, creating what you see before you. He has always been a part of the power of the Shadows but, while he was incomplete, Pharaoh was unable to touch his divine power. It was only because of Yugi that he was even able to manipulate the Shadows as much as he did."

"His divine power?"

Nodding, the magician continued, "Now that he has a body once again and remembers all aspects of himself he has all that was lost to him, including the ability to destroy the world with a word just to protect Yugi if he so desires."

"But to do that, he would have to ignore ma'at- the balance of all things- and that is something Pharaoh cannot allow himself to do."

------------------------------------------------

Seto absently listened to Mahado's explanation, confused as to why he was telling the kid as much as he was, as he gently held Atemu's trembling form in his arms. He did not understand how the kid was supposed to understand any of that. He barely understood what was going on himself and he had the memories of Atemu's High Priest to fall back on.

Feeling Atemu trying to bring himself under control, Seto focused his attention on the man in his arms and gently brushed away the tears that had slipped down Atemu's face as he asked quietly, "Are you all right?"

Atemu shook his head, his voice a broken whisper. "No." he said as he looked up, and Seto found himself staring into haunted crimson eyes. "It's too much. I don't know how to contain all this pain. I cannot deal with it all."

"You have to." Mahado stated before Seto could ask what had happened. Seto glared at the magician as Atemu rested his head against his chest, a hand fisting into his jacket.

"It's too much." Atemu breathed painfully.

Mahado stepped away from the kid helping him stand and crossed his arms, smiling gently. "It's called living, my Pharaoh."

A laugh mingled with a sob as Atemu curled up a little. To give him time to recover from whatever had happened, Seto looked up at the two strangers to state angrily, "You still haven't answered my question as to who the hell you two are."

"They are aspects of Anubis; or at least they have a similar purpose in this time." Mahado answered instead. "They guide the dead who have lost their way to the next world."

Immediately figuring out what Mahado meant by that, Seto swore. "Oh, like hell!"

That only seemed to amuse the magician as he glanced at the two. "I suspect that is not their purpose at the moment."

The dark haired one stared at Mahado, amythyst eyes moving back and forth between Atemu and Mahado as he asked uneasily, "Who are you?"

"Mahado." the magician answered simply. "I gave my ka to Pharaoh so that I may serve him forever."

The answer only seemed to confuse the man. Sighing, running his fingers through his black hair in obvious frustration, the man suddenly dropped his arms down, kneeling next to Atemu. "Let us help you." he said earnestly.

"Why the hell should we do that?" Seto snarled.

Glancing at the kid, who was watching the exchange with a scowl on his face, the man answered, "Because we know what it is you're facing."

"Do you have a way to find this Muraki?" Atemu asked slowly.

The man grimaced as he shook his head. "No. He usually finds us.", he admitted.

Atemu shifted slightly, meeting the man's gaze, before suddenly stating, "Ryou."

"What?" the man asked in confusion.

"Damn it." Seto swore as he pulled on the collar of his jacket. Activating the mike imbedded there, he stated, "Roland, get a team to Ryou Bakura's apartment. If he's there have them bring him to the mansion. If he's not, I want to know where the hell he is." Letting a frown cross his face, Seto added, "And if he resists, tell him I'll just send Mahado to pick him up."

Mahado raised an eyebrow at that. "That may just piss him off."

"Well, fuck him then." Seto muttered. Taking a deep breath, he was about to ask Mahado to go to Ryou's anyway when Atemu abruptly pushed away from him, startling him into loosening his hold. Seto watch Atemu carefully as he rose to his feet to look at the man kneeling next to him.

Staring down at the man, Atemu stated in a clear, hard voice, "If you harm anyone I love, or come between me and this Muraki, I will tear your eternal soul to shreds and feed it to the Shadows. Do you understand me?"

Amythyst eyes widened slightly before the man nodded. "I understand."

Atemu stared at him a few moments longer before heading for the waiting limo. "Then I suggest you both come with us."

-----------------------------------------

Ryou Bakura rubbed his forehead as the spirit of the Ring stated irritably for the third time, "Would you just call him again!"

Sitting on the couch, Ryou tangled his fingers into his hair and looked at his cell phone, his emotions a tangled mess, as he answered, "I've already left a message. Yugi will call as soon as he gets a chance.

Something must have come up, that's all." Ryou added lamely.

The spirit gave an annoyed growl then suddenly appeared, ghostlike, in the middle of the coffee table. "Bakura!" Ryou groaned as he looked at the Thief King; who simply glared back at him.

Dropping his hands into his lap, Ryou exclaimed, "What! Why are you so worried about Yugi anyway?"

For a moment, Ryou was sure he would get a sarcastic remark from the spirit; but Bakura surprised him by turning away slightly to say softly, "Because he's one of the few good things that has happened to you since you were given the Ring."

"What?" Ryou sputtered in complete astonishment.

Before the spirit could answer, someone pounded on the door startling them both. Running quickly to the door, he was suddenly shoved out of control of his body and watching in stunned silence as the Thief King took over and swung the door open.

On the other side of the door, three men in black business suits and sunglasses stood in a semi circle before the entrance. "Ryou Bakura?" the center man asked sharply.

"Who wants to know?" Bakura snarled back.

Unperturbed the man continued. "We've been sent by Mr. Kaiba to escort you to the Kaiba Mansion."

As Bakura glared at him, the man added a little uncertainly, "If you are not going to come with us voluntarily, we were told to inform you that Mahado would be sent to pick you up."

"WHAT!" Bakura howled. Ryou found himself backing up a step at the look in the Thief King's eyes. That reaction seemed to worry the three men as well and they began stepping away from the door. Bakura stared at them and appeared unable to speak a moment before suddenly turning back in the apartment while slamming the door shut.

Ryou cautiously approached Bakura but jumped back when the thief suddenly gave him a wild look. "Where are the fucking keys to your car?"

"On the kitchen table." Ryou answered carefully. As Bakura stormed into the kitchen to grab the keys, Ryou asked, "What are you doing?"

Bakura gave him a feral smile and answered a little to brightly for Ryou's comfort, "We're going to give Kaiba a little visit!"

"Oh dear." was all Ryou could say to that.

-----------------------------------------

Em sen-jay- (Ancient Egyptian) Do not worry


	5. Chapter 5

Guardians of Darkness

Chapter copyright © December 8, 2006 by dragonwrangler

Chapter Five: Next Move?

Tsuzuki stared at the carpeted floor of the limo as they headed to the Kaiba mansion, and could feel his mind overloading as he tried to straighten out what had happened at Kaiba Corp. He found nothing that added up, nothing that made any sense to him.

He could not understanding how Atemu was able to call up the shadows so easily. The only person he had ever seen with that particular ability was his former partner Tatsumi, and even he would not have been able to call them that easily.

Tsuzuki was also finding it difficult to stay focused. Knowing Muraki was truly alive and could be making his inevitable appearance at any time was not helping Tsuzuki's state of mind at all.

And Tsuzuki could not ignore how stiffly Hisoka was holding himself in the spot next to him.

On Tsuzuki's other side, the one called Mahado, now dressed only in the purple robes that had been beneath the odd armor he had appeared in, seemed calm and relaxed. Tsuzuki tilted his head slightly to glance at the magician's face, curious as to who this person was.

He found the magician studying him with a slightly amused expression on his face.

Feeling himself suddenly blushing under the man's scrutiny, Tsuzuki looked quickly across at the other two occupants in the back of the plush limo, just in time to see Seto Kaiba's face darken in anger at whatever the person on the other end of the call he had just taken was saying.

Atemu, leaning against Kaiba as he stared out the window, stated evenly, "He ran."

Kaiba snapped the cell phone shut and shoved it angrily into an inner pocket of his jacket as he snarled, "Of course he did."

"Do you really want me to go after him?" Mahado asked carefully.

"No." Atemu answered in a low, quiet voice without turning away from the passing view. A grimace crossed the shorter man's face as he continued. "I believe Ryou will be much safer with Bakura than he would be with us right now." He fell silent a moment before looking in their direction.

"What do I need to know to destroy this Muraki?" Atemu asked in a stronger voice, his focus on them suddenly sharp and fierce.

Hisoka started slightly at the question and Tsuzuki knew his partner had turned towards him. But Tsuzuki was unable to respond right away as memories he had been holding back since Muraki's name was first uttered, memories he had hoped he had buried deep enough not to haunt his daylight hours, finally broke free at Atemu's question.

Fighting the memories back, and failing miserably at the attempt, Tsuzuki answered a little more harshly than he intended. "You can't."

Atemu's eyes narrowed. "Tell me why." he snapped back.

"Because even Touda's black flames couldn't destroy him- what makes you think you can?" Tsuzuki suddenly shouted. As the vision of Touda's serpent form gazing patiently down at him flashed through his mind, Tsuzuki grabbed his head with a moan and felt Hisoka reaching out for him.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked worriedly.

Struggling a moment, Tsuzuki managed a deep breath as the memories of his last encounter with Muraki cascaded through his mind. He could deal with all of them except for one.

He had summoned Touda not to destroy Muraki- but to destroy himself. And the worst was the knowledge Touda had understood why he had been summoned and had truly wished to fulfill Tsuzuki's request of self destruction.

How could he have asked that of Touda?

"Touda?" Tsuzuki heard Kaiba ask curiously.

"He's one of the Shiki Tsuzuki can summon." Hisoka answered hesitatingly. "Touda's black flames have the power to destroy even one of us- a mortal would not have survived."

Tsuzuki forced himself to straighten, realizing from the strain in Hisoka's voice he was broadcasting his pain and was only adding to Hisoka's own, before finally meeting Atemu's gaze to say, "And obviously Muraki did survive the attack."

"You summoned this Touda?" Atemu frowned as Tsuzuki nodded. "Then you are a duelist." he said thoughtfully.

"No." Tsuzuki responded, shaking his head, grabbing on to the change in the conversation in hopes of distracting himself from his memories. "Touda is one of the twelve Shiki that will answer my call. I doubt they are like, umm…" Tsuzuki winced in embarrassment as he glanced at Mahado.

The magician smiled gently and said, "Actually, I would guess there is little difference and that you actually are a duelist in the traditional sense. How do you summon these Shiki?"

"Mostly with fuda spells."

"And why do they come when you call?" Mahado asked.

Surprising himself by answering honestly, Tsuzuki said, "Because they have pledged their lives to me."

"Why?" the magician inquired. "Why would they have pledged their lives to you?"

Tsuzuki bit his lower lip a moment. He truthfully did not understand why twelve of the strongest Shiki of GensouKai were willing to give their lives to protect and aid him of all people, and could only say to Mahado, "Because I challenged each one of them. And when I won their challenge then they each agreed to accept me as their master."

"They believe you are more powerful then they are?" Mahado asked thoughtfully.

Tsuzuki shook his head. "No, they are the ones who are more powerful. I just managed to pass each of their challenges."

"But you admit you defeated each of these powerful beings and they each decided you were the one they would accept as their master." Mahado pointed out.

"Yes but I think it was more because they liked me than anything else." Tsuzuki answered a little hesitantly, uncertain what to make of the expression that had appeared on the magician's face while they talked.

Before he could add anything more, Atemu suddenly asked, "Is this black flame attack he spoke of familiar to you, Mahado?"

"No, but I believe you should take their words as a warning, my Pharaoh." Mahado answered, his expression turning grim as he faced Atemu. "Only Ra would have a chance at damaging a spirit, and even then it may not be permanent. It's possible you will need to combined all three of the gods in an attack- and doing such a thing may leave you vulnerable long enough for this Muraki to attack you." The magician shook his head. "I would not advise such an attack until you know more."

Atemu looked away and did not answer as the limo came to a stop. He grabbed the door handle and slipped silently out, with Kaiba following a few seconds later; a scowl crossing his face.

Uncertain what to do next, and not entirely clear on what the magician's answer was about, Tsuzuki listened to Kaiba speak to someone outside as he glanced at Hisoka. As his partner shrugged his shoulders, a young boy with thick black hair and grey eyes popped his head into the limo and looked at them. A curious expression crossed his face as Tsuzuki heard Kaiba snap, "Well?"

The boy turned and said, "Three, why?"

"Good." was Kaiba's answer.

The boy shrugged his shoulders and looked back into the limo. "Sorry about that." he said then straightened slightly to announce, "If you would come with me I'll show you up to the mansion. I'm Mokuba Kaiba, by the way."

As the boy moved away from the door to let them out, Hisoka said in astonishment, "He can see us too?"

"Probably most of the people you will meet here will be able to see you." Mahado answered as he stepped outside.

"That can't be a good thing." Hisoka muttered as he followed the magician.

Tsuzuki had to agree with that.

-----------------------------------------

The hollow clatter of the syringe striking the metal tray failed to cause any reactions in his guest and Muraki found himself nodding in satisfaction.

He had not planned on using such mundane methods of control but the youth was proving to have a considerable reserve of untrained mystical energies that seemed to have been awaken to fight the spell he had used to capture the boy. Not willing to take a chance that he may have to deplete more of his own energy to keep the youth under control, Muraki finally decided the best course of action was to sedate his guest; but now he found himself wondering what abilities the youth's twin might have and whether they were any more developed than the boy's was.

It was going to be interesting to find out.

Stepping out of the room and carefully closing the door behind him, Muraki was not surprised when he found the owner of Kou Kaku Rou, Mibu Oriya, standing in the hall with his arms crossed, glaring at him. Muraki simply walked past his old friend and waited for the now familiar complaint.

"We've already gone over this- kagema aren't allowed here." Oriya stated irritably.

Muraki glanced back as he answered evenly, letting an amused smile touch his lips. "The boy is not kagema."

"Not yet." was the slightly surly response. They walked out into the garden in silence before Oriya finally stopped to ask, "If you didn't bring him here for that, do I want to know why he's here?"

"He's simply a means to an end." Muraki responded.

For a moment a frown crossed Oriya's face, and Muraki watched with detachment the hand his friend raised to run nervously through his long black hair. "An end I'll need to clean up later?" the man asked with a sigh.

"I'll deal with it."

"Like you dealt with the last one?" Oriya inquired carefully.

Raising an eyebrow at the comment, Muraki said, "Don't be so concerned Oriya; I won't ask that of you again." Muraki stared at the blossoms around them as he added in a calm voice, "There will not be a need since I have no intention of repeating that mistake."

Another sigh and a shake of the head was the only response Oriya gave before heading back inside. Muraki contemplated the profusion of color before him, considered the guest he had left back in the room, as Oriya's footsteps fade away. He was still not sure what had happened to the youth though Muraki was certain the boy had somehow escaped him for a few moments. Not physically- his body's responses had gone through a normal progression to stimulus- but his presence had clearly been absent for part of the examination.

And Muraki had been unable to pierce the walls he had felt around the boy's mind.

It had definitely proved entertaining, but it was time to move events along and meet the true focus of his interest.

And find out if he proved to be just as interesting as the boy.

------------------------------------------

Seto stood frowning at the closed and locked door of the master bathroom. He could hear Atemu inside over the sounds of the shower, could hear his lover pacing back and forth- and wondered what the best course of action would be to take.

Atemu would know the door would not be a barrier, it had simply been a silent request to be left alone. But Seto was beginning to sense that was not such a good idea.

Unfortunately, the only way to get inside without breaking the door down was to break the lock with magic. And as much as Seto may have accepted the memories in his head, he was not about to take that route.

Frustrated, Seto leaned his forehead against the door, calling out gently, "Atemu?" The footsteps stopped and Seto waited for a response. When he failed to get one, he called out again, "Atemu!" as he reached out to grip the door handle.

"Atemu!" Seto suddenly yelled, angry at being cut off, just as the door flew open. Staring into the brightly lit room, it took Seto a moment to realize Atemu was nowhere near the door but was actually bent over the sink, soaking wet and fully dressed, breathing heavily.

Clamping down on the comment rising to his lips, Seto cautiously moved over to Atemu's side. Crossing his arms as he leaned against the counter beside the sink, he asked, "Showers work better when you take off the clothes, Atemu."

Atemu managed a soft chuckle but it quickly died off. Taking a deep breath, Seto inquired, "How's Yugi?"

Seto could hear the slight hitch in Atemu's breath but it is frustrated anger that is in his voice as he answered. "He is unconscious now. I can't wake him." He watched Atemu push away from the sink to pace across the room and back as he snapped, "He's been drugged, I'm sure of it. If it were magic I could break through but his mind is still. Almost like… almost like" Atemu's voice trailed off and Seto was startled when he realized Atemu was having trouble breathing.

Feeling a momentary flash of fear, Seto quickly stepped over to Atemu as the shorter man suddenly wrapped his arms around himself and sank to the floor. Catching him Seto asked worriedly, "Almost like what?"

For a moment, Atemu struggled for breath before answering brokenly, "Like Duelist Kingdom. Like when I lost him in Duelist Kingdom."

Deciding gentleness is not going to snap Atemu out of his current state, Seto growled, "Like hell it is." When Atemu gives him a startled look at the tone, he added, "You said he's drugged Atemu, that means you can still reach him. It's not like his soul is missing."

Crimson eyes narrowed angrily. "You can't understand, Seto. It's…"

"Yes I do! I remember those damn soul stealing cards Pegasus had. I remember when Mokuba's soul was taken. Fuck, I still have nightmares about mine being taken!"

"It's not the same!" Atemu shouted as he pushed away. "He's half my soul Seto, he's…"

"And you don't think Mokuba isn't half of mine?" Seto shouted back furiously, his voice rising. "Don't you think my soul would be bleeding too if he were missing? What good is it doing Yugi having you sitting here in a spineless lump moaning about him being gone?" Taking a deep breath to try and bring his sudden anger under control, Seto managed to add in a slightly more controlled tone of voice, "Would you just get off your sorry ass and get moving? I've got three dead people sitting in the living room, one psychopath who's going to pop up any minute to wreck havoc somewhere, and your other half who's being held captive God knows where who needs you in one piece to rescue him!" Seto glared at Atemu as he snarled, "I am not dealing with this by myself, damn it!"

Atemu stared at him, blinking slowly, before breaking up into a short burst of laughter.

"What are you finding so funny?" Seto growled even as he felt a small bit of relief at Atemu's reaction.

"You." Atemu answered as his expression returned to a more serious mien. Dragging both hands through his wet hair, Atemu wearily closed his eyes.

Scowling, Seto stated, "You are going to listen to Mahado, Atemu."

"For now." Atemu admitted before opening his eyes. "But, if he hurts Yugi again…" he hissed in a low, cold voice.

"I won't stop you." Rising up, Seto reached out and pulled Atemu to his feet. "I'll even let you borrow one of my Blue Eyes if you need them." Seto managed to say.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Atemu responded with a slight, understanding smile.

"Hopefully not." Seto muttered as he looked Atemu over. "Need help with that?" he asked with a nod of his head toward Atemu's waterlogged clothes.

Glancing down at himself, Atemu answered, "It would have been easier if I had taken them off, wouldn't it?"

"Yes." A smile tugged at Seto's lips as he gently rested his hand against Atemu's cheek. He knew Atemu was still on shaky emotional ground but had to point out, "I need go check on our guests, Atemu." He then leaned back slightly to say "But I should make sure before I leave that you're not going to catch cold in those wet clothes."

He watched Atemu's eyes close a moment as he twisted his head to kiss the palm of his hand. "Thank you." Opening his eyes he added softly, "It will be enough for now."

Not entirely happy with that answer, Seto nodded and said, "Then lets get moving."

------------------------------------------

Kagema- male entertainer or sex worker


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note- Just a reminder (since it's been so long since I posted the last chapter (sorry!))- Ryou and Bakura still share a body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guardians of Darkness

Chapter Contents- © November 12, 2007

Chapter Six: A Little Maneuvering

Ryou shifted his attention back and forth between Bakura and the road, desperately trying not to think about how much this situation reminded him of life before the ceremonial duel. It was impossible to keep his mind off that thought though, since an unresponsive Bakura driving a three thousand pound vehicle faster than the legal speed limit was more than enough to set Ryou's imagination on fire.

Bakura had refused to answer any of Ryou's questions, and Ryou was more than a little confused by the overwhelming sense of possession Bakura unconsciously directed his way. He had no idea why the name Mahado had sent Bakura off the deep end and he was getting a little worried that Bakura had not given up control of his body yet-- and gave no indication he would any time soon.

Ryou wondered if Yugi ever had problems like these when Atemu still shared his body.

Before Ryou could let his imagination run out of control, the spirit brought the car to a skidding halt on the gravel shoulder. Ryou instinctively reached out to grab hold of something and blushed when he saw Bakura's glare.

"Like you wouldn't have just passed through the dashboard, Ryou," Bakura muttered as he leaned back to dig into the pocket of Ryou's jacket.

Pulling out the cell phone he had grabbed on the way out of the apartment, Bakura scrolled down Ryou's friends list, and then muttered something Ryou didn't quite catch as he highlighted one name and hit the dial button.

The scowl Bakura had as he stared straight ahead only got deeper when the other end of the call picked up.

"Shit, they were telling the truth." Ryou watched Bakura sink lower in the seat, the hand gripping the steering wheel tight enough to turn the knuckles white.

Bakura listened to the voice on the other end a moment, and then shouted, "What do you mean, Pharaoh doesn't know where the runt is? How the hell did he manage to lose his other half?"

Ryou started at the question, panic creeping up his back; but he was surprised when Bakura gave him an almost apologetic glance before scowling again at whatever he was hearing.

"Yugi was kidnapped by someone who wants to get to Pharaoh?" he asked a few seconds later. "What the hell has that got to do with Kaiba sending his goons after Ryou's?" Bakura twisted in his seat, clearly scanning the area around the car before snapping, "Do you really think me and Kaiba in the same room is a good idea, Priest? Especially now that he's got the Rod and Seth?"

Ryou couldn't stop a nervous laugh from slipping out. It certainly sounded like a bad idea to him.

Giving Ryou another glare, Bakura said, "Look, Ryou is my responsibility-- not Kaiba's, and sure as hell not Pharaoh's-- I'll decide if and when we need help from them." Ryou could hear the person on the other end say something but Bakura jerked the phone away from his ear and stabbed the off button before angrily tossing it in the back seat and stepping on the gas.

Bakura was muttering words under his breath that sounded suspiciously Egyptian, and it was Ryou's turn to sink down into his seat as he tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. As worried as he was over this whole situation, a ticked off and angry Bakura swearing in Egyptian while driving a three thousand pound vehicle over the speed limit was by far his most immediate concern.

And he wasn't about to break Bakura's concentration until the next time the car came to a complete stop-- hopefully in one piece.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hisoka sat stiffly on the plush couch in the living room the younger Kaiba had lead them to, trying not to sense the emotions bleeding down from upstairs. He had hoped that whatever the magician had done to him would last; but it had definitely been a temporary fix and now Hisoka was back to square one.

It also wasn't helping his state of mind that Tsuzuki was as emotionally wired as a kid on a sugar high. As painful as the thought of Muraki still alive was in his own mind, Hisoka knew it was far worse for Tsuzuki. There was something about Muraki that fascinated Tsuzuki, and Hisoka suspected that Muraki had answers about who and what Tsuzuki was, or at least knowledge that would lead Tsuzuki to the truth about himself. He was terrified of what that information might do to Tsuzuki.

Barely concealing a sigh, Hisoka glanced over at Tsuzuki, disguising the look by tilting his head down and letting his bangs fall forward. Tsuzuki was sitting hunched over with his hands tucked under his legs at the other end of the couch, one foot rhythmically tapping the leg of the coffee table as he stared at the floor.

Hisoka thought about the little information he had on his partner.

Tsuzuki craved the comfort of just fitting in, of just being like everyone else; but having that little fact of how Tsuzuki had spent his last years alive, Hisoka doubted that would ever happen. Tsuzuki had survived several years in an asylum without food or water before finally managing to commit suicide ninety years ago.

Hisoka was afraid that, if Tsuzuki ever managed to discover the truth about himself, discovered what had allowed him to survive against all odds, it would destroy him. Hisoka hoped that never happened.

Startled out of his musings by the ringing of a cell phone, Hisoka watched Mahado walk into the hall and pick up the cell phone off the small table near the door. Mokuba suddenly appeared in the entranceway and seemed surprised when Mahado flipped the phone open and began speaking to whomever had called. Mokuba then turned and quickly stepped back to let his brother storm by him.

Mahado glanced up at Seto Kaiba, acknowledging his presence a moment, before frowning and turning away to argue with the caller.

The tall magician dragged a hand through his hair, and Hisoka heard him say, "No I don't, but the situation…" Mahado paused then took a deep breath. "Don't you think Ryou deserves a say…" he said then snapped, "Bakura wait! Bakura!"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Mahado moved the phone away from his ear and stared at it a moment before closing it and setting it back down on the small table.

Anger suddenly crashed over Hisoka's senses as Kaiba grabbed the magician's arm and yanked him around.

"Where the hell did you learn to use a cell phone?" he snapped.

Mahado blinked in surprise at the hand holding him then simply said, "My soul is tied to Pharaoh's; I know all he knows."

Kaiba's anger only seemed to grow at that confession and Hisoka hissed in pain as he strengthened the few mental shields he had to block out the worst of Kaiba's sharp emotions. Hisoka couldn't figure out why Kaiba was so upset and struggled to stay focused. Unfortunately, he was unable to hide his pain and he felt Tsuzuki's wandering attention come down on him-- and the concern Hisoka could feel rolling off his partner was almost impossible to block out.

"You were listening to us?" Kaiba shouted furiously-- jealousy adding itself to the anger poring off the man as he stared at the magician.

"Of course!" Mahado suddenly shouted back. "How else did you expect me to know when he has need of me?" The magician broke Kaiba's hold and continued shouting. "And I can feel the conflict in him right now and there's not a damn thing I can do to help him!"

Both men glared at one another for several moments, then Mahado let out an exasperated breath and looked away, before adding in a slightly calmer tone, "I would never intrude on Pharaoh's actual thoughts; I simply listen to his emotions so that I am ready when he requires my protection or a weapon."

"If you're not reading his thoughts then how the hell did you get the information you needed for the cell phone?" Kaiba hissed.

"Do you actually think about how to use yours?" Mahado answered irritably.

It was Kaiba's turn to let out an exasperated breath. Mahado frowned. "You do not trust me?" he asked.

Kaiba scowled "This is Atemu. I don't trust his protection to anyone but myself, soul bonded or not. And why the hell are you still here anyway?"

"I was not summoned to fight a duel. Until I am dismissed or defeated in battle, I will remain here." Mahado gave Kaiba a reluctant smile then glanced into the living room, a puzzled look crossing his face.

"What?" Kaiba asked, stepping towards the room, only to stop when Mahado placed a hand on his chest.

"I think we're about to have more visitors." Mahado answered calmly, just as Hisoka sensed Watari's familiar presence forming by the other end of the couch.

Tsuzuki gave a startled yelp as Watari popped into being next to him, jumping out of his seat and bumping awkwardly into the coffee table. Tsuzuki lost his balance and landed heavily onto the table. Thankfully, the table held under the sudden weight, though Tsuzuki did not seem happy about that.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kaiba shouted.

Watari froze anxiety and confusion filling the air around him. Tsuzuki leaned back, rolled slightly onto his side, and started whining about his now sore behind.

As Hisoka rolled his eyes at Tsuzuki's childish moaning, Mahado crossed his arms over his chest and stated evenly, "He is the same as they are."

Looking at the dark look on Kaiba's face, and barely blocking the man's emotions, Hisoka wondered which one of them Kaiba was going to try and kill first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba stared at the man dressed in a white lab coat at the other end of his living room, and at the tiny, little owl flying in nervous little circles around the blond's head. Still angry at the thought that Mahado had heard everything that had happened upstairs between him and Atemu-- even though he knew the magician had told him the truth-- Kaiba was more than ready to do some more yelling when he happened to glance at the kid still sitting on the couch.

Hisoka was slumped down in his seat, one hand rubbing his forehead as he glared at Tsuzuki, who was looking back at the kid with an embarrassed smile on his face.

Reigning in his anger-- again-- Kaiba growled, "Someone better start talking fast."

A look of delight crossed the new arrival's face as he stated, "You're Seto Kaiba!" The delight suddenly turned into surprise as he looked down at Tsuzuki to ask in a loud whisper, "Wait, he can see me?"

"Yes." Hisoka answered as he dropped his hand and shifted his gaze to the blond. He shook his head and said, "And you're a little too late, Watari. We already know about Muraki being back."

The blond managed to look even more surprised. "Muraki? He's back? What do you mean he's back?"

Tsuzuki sat up. "You're not here about Muraki?"

"No!" Watari waved his arms frantically, forcing the owl to shift its path to avoid being hit. "I came to get you. There's been a security breach on the server the Imaginary World is stored on and Soryuu is demanding that you get over there to help fix the problem from his end."

"Fix it?" Hisoka asked in amazement. "Tsuzuki has trouble just turning on a computer! How can he help fix a server?"

"Part of the problem has nothing to do with the computer system. What little I have been able to figure out doesn't account for the disruptions they are experiencing on the other side. I think that might be why Soryuu wants him there." Watari shrugged.

"Wait, isn't Soryuu one of Tsuzuki's shiki?" Hisoka asked, trying to remember the names of the shiki that Tsuzuki had never bothered to summon during their partnership.

"Yes, he is the Guardian of the East and the most powerful of all the Shiki in the Imaginary World." Watari turned back to Tsuzuki. "Either way, you need to get over there before Soryuu blows a fuse. Even Wakaba is getting stressed out dealing with him."

Seto watched Tsuzuki struggle to his feet. "Of course, I'll…"

"You're not leaving until Yugi is back." Atemu announced behind him.

Kaiba felt an unexpected chill run up his spine at Atemu's words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muraki rested a finger lightly on the forehead of the young woman unfortunate enough to glance his way when he walked through the plaza dominating downtown Domino. He had easily ensnared the woman's mind and after leading her to the quiet shadows along the plaza's edge, drained most of her life force to give himself a little boost; leaving her with just enough to follow his orders.

Uncertain of what abilities Yugi Motou's twin might possess, it seemed wise to send in a test subject to see what kind of reception he could expect when he met the other boy face to face.

As the woman set off on her mission, Muraki glanced around and caught sight of a white haired figure weaving his way through the crowds with surprising skill. Knowing he would not have even noticed the figure had he not been looking in the right direction fascinated Muraki. He wondered briefly, where the man had acquired such skill of evasion.

So immersed in studying the man, he failed to react quickly enough when the man abruptly stopped and looked him straight in the eye.

Something shifted in the air around the plaza, a flare of power that Muraki didn't recognize. Before he could focus on what the power was doing, a cold fog drifted up from the concrete covered ground around him, surrounding and obscuring his view of the mysterious figure.

Angry at being caught off guard, Muraki made a quick gesture and burned the fog away, but it was too late. The white haired figure was gone.

Stepping to where the figure had been standing, Muraki knew something unusual had happened but was unable to pinpoint exactly what the white haired man had done. He was certain that the strange figure had not summoned any magic-- it felt more like a door being opened and closed; a similar sensation to what Muraki sensed when Tsuzuki had summoned Touda from the otherworld during their last encounter.

It seemed that the white haired figure had managed to slip out of this world and into another, and Muraki had no idea how he had managed it.

_Interesting._


End file.
